


Окошко

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Маленькое окошко в мир из клетки.





	Окошко

Не то чтобы я любил работу. Просто так получилось, что в ней я могу находить успокоение, утешение, можно даже сказать успокоительное для расшатанных нервов. Наверное я, как не тонкой души человек никогда не смогу понять, какие мысли блуждают в головах тех, кого общество однажды признало нормальными. 

Я не люблю работать. Каждый раз, когда я просто сажусь и что-то делаю, означает что на душе так погано и мерзко, что ничто кроме монотонного труда не может заглушить эту боль. Я совсем не трудоголик, просто это маска. То, во что верят десятки, сотни, тысячи людей различных возрастов, цвета кожи и национальностей. 

Моя улыбка пугает людей. Они вообще боятся тех, кто постоянно улыбаются и верят в лучшее. Таких людей называют блаженными, оптимистами, сумасшедшими. И люди просто не могут себе представить, не могут даже мысли допустить о том, насколько они правы. Им просто этого не понять в силу того, что они никогда не были по-настоящему сумасшедшими. 

Они не заставляли себя улыбаться тогда, когда хочется заплакать, взвыть во весь голос, до того кричать, пока не кончится воздух в легких и не сказать этому миру: «Я жить хочу!». Они просто не знают, какого это — резать руки, чтобы не кричать от душевной боли. Они просто не знают...и даже если мы им скажем — они не поверят. 

Действительно, какое это может иметь значение в их, драгоценной и гениальной жизни. Но все это совсем не важно, только потому, что работаю я лишь для того, чтобы по вечерам не чувствовать настолько сильно своего одиночества. Первые три года работы и ни одного отпуска или же просто выходного дня. Если бы я хотел сходить в отпуск, то уходил бы сразу на год. 

Вот только не для кого.

Время за заделием летит быстро — я это заметил ещё в начальной школе. За каким-то интересным делом и счастьем, но второго у меня не было. Не потому что я не хотел быть счастливым...просто я не знал как это.

Как это, когда тебя ждут с учебы. Как это — гулять по выходным с девушкой. Как это — не просто проводить время, а получать от этого искреннее удовольствие. И научить меня этому никто не мог. Может, конечно, кто-то и мог, просто не хотел, ведь с детства я прослыл «умником» и «зазнайкой». Друзей, настоящих, а не тех, кто улыбался мне только для того, чтобы после заглянуть в тетрадь. 

Теперь же, единственным, что удерживало меня в шаге от пропасти, был телевизор. У него была черная панель и выпуклое стекло. Он напоминал мне раздувшееся окошко в мир. Маленькое, но чистое. За границей этого объемного стекла были люди. Им тоже не было дела од меня, но я пытался понять как это — быть счастливым. Они учили меня своим премудростям, когда у меня было время, но чаще всего я попадал на новостную программу.

Люди, по-настоящему страшные существа. Это я четко осознавал каждый раз, когда мне показывали отрывки из видео роликов с мест, где ведется война. Они страшные и беспощадные. Мне хотелось спрятаться, скрыться, сбежать от их постоянной жестокости. Именно поэтому я стал редко говорить. И часто улыбаться.

Чтобы хоть как-то смягчить жестокость этого мира. Может быть, от моей улыбки кому-то хоть немного станет легче.

Так я думал. Но было кое-что ещё. 

Я умел бояться глупых вещей — я видел, порой краем глаза и долю секунды людей, которых нет. Я не сказал бы что их больше нет в этом мире, но я видел тех, чьего материального, реального воплощения не было рядом. И это меня пугало до смерти. 

Это и послужило причиной тому, что однажды я вышел из дома. Нет, я не надеялся не вернуться. Просто я побоялся, что если и дальше буду оставаться в этой клетке добровольно, то сойду с ума и повешусь. Я не смог больше смотреть в выпуклое окошко своей клетки. Своего каменного гроба, который был двухкомнатным и безликим.

Когда-то я читал рассказ о женщине, которая рисовала витражи на окнах, и мне хотелось, чтобы мой дом украшал такой же, но было абсолютно бессмысленно рисовать витражи на тюремных стенах. Именно витражами мне показался яркий, реальный мир. Захотелось спрятаться, вернуться в темноту, во мрак, в клетку от ослепительной яркости мира, который не просто меня окружал, а захватывал, брал и заставлял жить. Просто так. 

Ни за что.

Быстрый шаг — чтобы чувствовать ветер, бьющий в лицо, улыбка — чтобы кто-то улыбнулся в ответ, прищуренные, но упрямо глядящие на солнце глаза — потому что я не боюсь ослепнуть. Именно это бесстрашие. Именно эта глупость. Я нечаянно сбил прохожего. 

— Простите. — Привычка, это больше чем натура. Я подал руку, чтобы помочь подняться. На меня смотрел совсем мальчишка. С «высоты» моего возраста об этом было не сказать — всего двадцать, но в этом молодом человеке чувствовалось что-то...детское. Что то такое, за что его хотелось обнять, приласкать, пообжимать как огромного плюшевого медведя.

— Ничего. — Тот растерянно отозвался. Внезапно захотелось ему помочь. Просто так, ведь мне было видно, что у него что-то случилось, и я стал решать для себя — спросить его о случившемся или нет. — Спасибо, что помогли.

Парень улыбнулся мне от всей души, и кивнув, я решил не вмешиваться. Наверняка у него не произошло ничего непоправимого. Мы расстались на этой ноте три дня назад, а сегодня я случайно встретил его по пути домой. У меня слишком хорошая память на лица. 

И слишком паршивая координация

— Простите... — Приходится снова извиняться, и всматриваться в эти детские черты. Он и вправду мне все больше напоминает плюшевого медведя. 

— Ничего.- Он снова улыбается. Я, кажется счастлив, хотя моё лицо этого не отражает. — Давайте знакомиться?

Неожиданно. 

Я не мог знать в тот момент, что он станет ключом к моей клетке. Я не мог даже догадываться, ведь у меня всегда был телевизор, чье мутное стекло показывало разные картинки. Там был лес, парочки, война, любовь, пошлость, боль, война, наигранность, похабщина, безрассудство и снова война...

— Кон. — Я подаю руку, представившись так, как я привык сам себя называть. 

— Дара. — Парень абсолютно спокойно называется и кладет свою руку в мою. Непринужденно. Словно так и должно быть. 

Боги, а у меня же в квартире не прибрано. Не понятно к чему, правда, я это вспомнил, но это важно. Лишь через три часа я узнаю, почему это важно.

— А зачем у тебя на полу меловые линии? — Дара спокойно спрашивает, не столько потому, что ему любопытно, а потому что он знает, как я хочу это объяснить.

Но я не объясняю.

В комнате царит мрак. Там всегда темно, ведь окна нет. Есть только линии, стены, клетка. Есть только маленькое окошко, которое показывает мне мир. Мир, не такой, какой он есть, а каким его хочет видеть общество. Ужасающее место.

— О. — Короткое высказывание со стороны Дара привлекает мое внимание, и резко в комнате светлеет. Ткань почти не видно в серости стены. — Нашел штору.

Его силуэт кажется почти ангельским при свете этого вечера. При закатном солнце. При яркости первой звезды. При полете. При нежности и любви. Я не вспомню никогда, что послужило первым толчком к нему. Не смогу понять, почему я пустил почти незнакомого человека в дом, зачем вообще с ним познакомился, и как мы встретились впервые.

Я буду помнить лишь то, что была нежность, доброта, тепло, искренность. Было все то, что помогло мне взлететь, уйти, убраться из этой клетки. Выломать решетки и стены, и расширить свое окошко до таких размеров, что в нем поместиться целый мир. Разобрать потолок, и подарить свой первый взгляд в этом, обновленном мире небу. Его отстраненной нежности и мягкости. Я вспомню только этот полет, и глаза огромного медведя, как и полагается всякому плюшевому мишке — карие.

Когда он придет ко не завтра, то обнаружит разукрашенные стены. Это не будут обои, а только моя работа. Мое хобби, которое давало мне шанс жить, а не выжить. Он обнаружит огромный стеллаж с книгами, которые до этого хранились в спальне. Он обнаружит резной стол, который прятался под книгами. Он обнаружит витраж вместо стекла, и последующие годы до его переезда ко мне будет видеть мое окно среди тысячи, потому что больше не найдется такого чудака как я, который захочет расширить свой мир и не видеть его серость. 

А ещё он найдет маленький телевизор, чья старая, черная панель помнила многое в этом доме, с выпуклым, слегка мутноватым стеклом , которое, казалось, пыталось улыбнуться изо всех сил своему владельцу, только не знало как, поэтому и раздулось. 

И завтра я увижу свое Счастье. 

Такое же как сегодня.


End file.
